Arrepios
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Oneshot - Quando menos se espera, algo bom pode acontecer. Mas às vezes é fácil demais.


Três batidas na porta. Básico. Simples.

Pensei conhecer a batida e não conferi quem era. Pedi que entrasse.

Dois segundos na companhia dele e o aroma do quarto era outro.

Ele abriu um sorriso ao ouvir o som que saía da vitrola. Tirou o blazer e o deixou numa cadeira próxima a porta. Sentou-se junto a mim na cama, deixando que seu braço roçasse no meu distraidamente.

Me ajeitei na cama para ficar um pouco mais longe dele. Ele se ajeitou na cama para ficar mais perto de mim.

Deixou com que seu braço roçasse novamente no meu.

Ele tinha plena consciência do que causava em mim e se aproveitava disso.

Não poderia pedir para que ele saísse. Não poderia me afastar dele novamente.

Trocamos palavras banais. Perguntou como eu estava, quais eram as novidades. Coisas que geralmente não faziam a mínima diferença para ele.

Perguntei o mesmo.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. Inspirei com toda vontade o aroma que vinha daquela pele. Era tão... único.

Descuidada, pousei a minha mão, de uma forma constrangedora, na coxa dele.

Pensando talvez que esse gesto fosse um convite, pegou meu braço com segurança, me deixando alerta, com meu rosto quase na mesma altura do dele.

Hálito.

Sacudi levemente o rosto e fiz menção de me levantar. A pressão no meu braço aumentou, me fazendo continuar sentada.

Hálito.

Por quanto tempo adiei isso? Por quanto tempo ele adiou isso? Quando dei todos os sinais para que ele viesse e realizasse meu maior desejo, seus pensamentos eram outros. Quando ele me deu todos os sinais, que talvez fossem para que eu realizasse todos os seus desejos, meus pensamentos eram outros.

Hálito.

Mãos.

Elas percorreram toda a linha das minhas costas e suavemente fizeram com que eu me livrasse da primeira peça de roupa que impedia o contato total daquelas mãos e daqueles braços com minha pele.

As minhas mãos então percorreram a linha das costas dele, sentindo cada músculo e fazendo com que ele se livrasse com pressa da primeira peça de roupa que impedia o contato total do meu colo com seu peito.

Hálito.

Braços.

Força.

E assim, num movimento perfeito, me fez sentar no colo dele. As mãos grandes abrindo os botões daquela peça de roupa que impedia o contato total das minhas pernas nas pernas dele.

E então eu estava entregue a todos os sentimentos que, sem sucesso, tentava fingir e esconder.

"Dadas lei e ordem, sugiro que evite futuras tentativas de relacionamento, Molly."

PÁRA!

Seus lábios tocando meu pescoço, meu colo, tudo... com a destreza de alguém bem treinado. Com uma destreza que nunca imaginei. Que nunca demonstrou. Não diziam que ele...

Ele é tudo que eu sempre...

Mãos. Mãos. MÃOS!

Como ele consegue me deixar desse jeito? Ele me deixava completamente rendida apenas com o olhar e agora assim... não tenho forças...

Não... sou... nada...

Beijos. Beijos. Beijos.

Quanto tempo se passou? Segundos apenas?

E então éramos um. Unidos como uma mulher e um homem devem ser. Completamente entregues aos sentimentos mais profundos. Um, um apenas.

Força.

Mãos.

Hálito.

Uma batida na porta.

Não, por favor, agora não.

Mais uma batida.

Não, não, NÃO!

"Estou te machucando?"

Não.

Mais uma batida na porta...

NÃO!

…

" Molly, abra a porta, por favor."

Acordei de uma vez, quase caindo do sofá. O livro que eu lia estava aberto, no chão. O chá havia esfriado na mesa de centro. Um Sherlock pálido, vestido com roupas de hospital, arriscou um sorriso do outro lado da porta. Entrou falando rápido, tentando explicar porque estava vindo a mim mais uma vez. Minha franja, completamente bagunçada, caía sobre meu rosto. Meus olhos ardiam e lágrimas rebeldes escorreram pela minha face.

"Molly, tudo bem?"

"Tudo. E por que não estaria?" Fui rude.

"Desculpe-me, é que eu... você..."

"Não é nada. Eu já entendi. Fique à vontade. Preciso..."

Dei as costas para ele e corri para meu quarto.

"Ele a vê como papel de parede... um papel de parede que se move..." Dizia uma voz insistente na minha cabeça.

As lágrimas correram livremente.


End file.
